Thomas Manor
Thomas Manor is a former member of the Black Void guild. He was arrested by the Magic Council after the guild's illegal activities had been discovered, but later was released from prison by the Council in order to act as a spy for them on the Bellona Alliance. He currently works as Rune Knight general, Odin's personal aid. Appearance Thomas is rather tall, with light skin, red eyes, and brown hair. He normally dresses in a black shirt with the rest of his clothes being green, with the exception of his black combat boots. This includes a button up shirt, gloves and pants. He also wears a brown flak jacket, with numerous pockets all over it. Personality Thomas is usually a level headed individual. He often tries to remain calm and think things through before he acts in order to achieve victory. Despite his calmer exterior he can be angered by great enough stimulus. He cared for his teammates in Team Hayley before they were forcibly disbanded. He also holds grudges, holding one against Aether Cade for the disbandment of Black Void, and Silvius Alvar for killing Cane Hannibal. History Long ago, Thomas and Hayley were on a job to kill a large panther, but it easily overpowered them, forcing them to flee. Cane later found it, killed it in one blow, and ate it. After noticing Thomas and Hayley he said that they looked delicious and hadn't tried eating people yet. Thomas managed to convince him to come with them to his guild, where they planned to use him as a weapon to take over the guild, but instead he killed every member. Instead the trio created their own guild, called Team Hayley. Along with Cane Hannibal and Hayley Barker, Thomas was imprisoned by the magic council, but was liberated by Jason Gaebolg and subsequently joined his new guild Black Void. Synopsis Aether and Samarra: A Budding Friendship Magic and Abilities Phoenix: Thomas is capable of using this magic to mimic the abilities of the legendary Phoenix. He can transform his body into that of a Phoenix, covering his body in blue flames, and can transform his body to copy the wings and talons of the legendary bird. His talons are razor sharp, with the wings giving him the gift of flight. The flames allow him to regenerate from any wound, as long as he has the magic power to do so. The flames are also incredibly hot, rivaling the heat of Slayer Flames, while simultaneously giving him immunity to fire-based attacks. He can also change the nature of his flames in order to heal allies, but this is more taxing than healing himself. The healing ability is similar to Axolotl, but can even heal diseases and poison. This magic should not be confused with Phoenix Slayer Magic, as everyone who learns this magic can only use fire-based abilities, and can't absorb their element in order to gain more power. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Thomas is an expert of hand to hand combat using a fighting style revolving around powerful kicks. His style uses quick and successive strikes, aiming to debilitate his opponent with number and power of his strikes. '''Immense Speed: Thomas was the fastest member of Black avoid during its time in existence. His running and flight speed is so great that he appears to disappear when moving. Enhanced Strength: Thomas has enough strength to deal great damage with his attacks. He can break bones given enough velocity with his kicks, and has enough strength to easily defeat weaker opponents without his magic, and just physical force. Immense Durability: Thomas was able to take multiple attacks from Aether Cade. Despite being easily defeated, he still quickly recovered from his defeat. Thomas can also continuously fight, with al he having to do being healing himself with his magic in order to keep fighting. Immense Magical Power: Thomas has a fairly large amount of magical power. He was considered the strongest member of Team Hayley, and was strong enough that the Magic Council deemed him valuable enough to release him as an agent. Trivia Thomas' stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Member Category:Former Guild Member Category:Fire Magic User Category:Light Magic User Category:Air Magic User